Can I Sit in the Pond?
by 211Boyfriend
Summary: Because of last year, Itachi Uchiha isn't looking forward to his birthday present. Kisame Hoshigaki fully intends to give it to him, though. Itachi runs off into the woods, and Kisame finds him hanging with his new cloak torn, and mud and leaves covering him. He is less than amused. WARNING: Spanking of an adult!


Itachi was hiding, and Kisame knew exactly why.

It was Itachi's birthday, and ever since last year…

Well, you all know what happened last year.

He searched all around hideout to find him.

"Have you seen Itachi," he asked Hidan.

"He ran off outside this morning," he replied.

"Has he come back in?"

"I dunno," he replied, continuing walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hmm…"

He decided to go look around a bit in the forest, knowing that would probably be where Itachi went off to.

He liked quiet places, away from everyone else, especially when he was confused or upset.

So Kisame walked through the foliage, looking around, when he spotted something large moving out of the corner of his eye, so he followed it.

What he found amused and slightly annoyed him.

Itachi was dangling from his now ripped cloak from a branch, covered in mud and leaves.

He looked angry, twisting around a bit, trying to fall free.

"Did you really rip the new cloak I got you," Kisame asked, and Itachi jolted, looking up at him.

"And how did you get that much mud on you? Did you purposely go sliding in it," he asked, shaking his head and shedding his own cloak and walking over to his younger partner, grabbing him from the branch and forcefully pulling him off.

"No! I slipped," he grumbled, pushing him away and looking as if he was pouting.

Kisame smiled lightly for a second.

"Let me help you, 'Tachi."

He reached forward and unzipped Itachi's cloak, pulling it off of him and looking at how muddy his other clothes were, shaking his head.

Itachi glared at his elder partner, crossing his arms.

"Come on, we're going back," Kisame said firmly, grabbing onto Itachi's arm, but the Uchiha yanked it back.

"No!"

Kisame raised a blue eyebrow.

"Excuse you?"

"I said no," he repeated.

"I don't think you really have a choice," Kisame said with a stern facial expression.

Itachi scowled at the shark, "I already know what you're planning on doing, and I don't want to go through it again."

"So your idea to ask me not to, is to throw a temper tantrum and hide out in the woods and get dirty?"

"Shut up," he yelled, his cheeks beginning to turn red with embarrassment.

The shark frowned, slightly disappointed in him.

He figured instead of giving Itachi a playful birthday spanking, that he should very much indeed teach Itachi a lesson that he could remember.

He grabbed onto Itachi's wrist firmly, grabbing their cloaks and dragging him deeper into the woods.

"I know exactly where to go," he murmured.

"Where are we going," Itachi growled.

"There's a clearing over here," Kisame said as they emerged into a small area where trees surrounded.

In the middle, slightly to the right was an old tree stump, and across was a small pond.

"Kisame!"

"Don't resist me, Itachi," he grumbled back, sitting down at the tree stump.

"Firstly, though, I want you to try to get the mud off your clothes in that pond. Got it?"

He puffed his cheeks and then sighed.

"Fine."

He pulled his shirt off over his head and then glanced at Kisame uneasily.

Kisame rolled his eyes, "Like you haven't changed in front of me before."

Itachi turned away from him and then slipped off his pants as well, sitting at the edge of the water and swishing his clothes through it, big clumps of mud coming off, and Itachi used his hand to get the rest.

He pulled his clothes out of the cold water and then turned to face his partner again.

"Now hang them over the branch," Kisame said.

"Fine," he sighed, going to the nearest tree and placing the clothes to dry over it.

"And rip off a switch."

Itachi froze, the hairs on his neck standing straight up, and gooseflesh rising on his arms and legs.

"W…What..?"

"You heard me, Itachi."

"But…"

"If you don't pick one, I will," Kisame replied evenly.

Itachi shivered, staring back into the suddenly cold eyes of his partner.

"You have three seconds… One… Two…"

But Itachi couldn't make himself move to grab one.

"Three."

Kisame stood up and walked over to the young man, grabbing a strip of bark from the tree and taking it and Itachi back to where he was previously sitting.

He sat down and pulled the raven down over his knees and then pulled out a sharp kunai to begin to whittle the bark slightly.

Itachi wrapped his arm around Kisame's leg and rested his head down onto the bark of the stump, breathing far too quickly.

Calm down, he kept telling himself, it only hurts for a little bit.

It'll be alright, I'll be alright.

"Calm down," Kisame said gruffly, "You'll pass out if you keep breathing too quickly."

"I don't want you to do this," Itachi said quickly, still trying to regain control of his breath.

"Then you should have rethought your actions," Kisame replied, putting the kunai back in his pouch and then grabbing the hem of Itachi's boxers.

"Kisame," he cried when they were pulled down.

"I have to be able to see what I'm doing," Kisame calmly explained, "I don't want to hit you in the same spot too many times."

By now Itachi was trembling with fear and anticipation.

"It's your twenty first birthday, so you are still definitely getting twenty one extra," he mentioned before bringing the switch up and flicking it down.

Itachi jumped a little, biting his lip extra hard as the next few licks were laid out.

"How'd you get stuck anyways," he casually asked, bringing the switch down in a steady rhythm.

"I-I was jumping from the t-tree and slipped!"

"And how did you get so muddy?"

"I f-fell," he whimpered back, kneading his feet against the ground in pain.

"And why did you run from the house, eh?"

"Because I w-wanted to a-avoid this," he nearly shrieked.

"And how did that work out?"

"Dammit Kisame," he groaned, twisting his hips around in attempt to get off his lap.

Kisame smacked the wood down a few more times extra hard, "Don't curse."

"I-I'm sorry," he squealed, kicking his legs fully, tears beginning to fall down his pale face.

"Are you?"

"Yes," he hiccupped.

"Then you only have twenty-one more to go."

He set the switch down, thankfully for Itachi, and laid out the rest of the swats in a quick and rapid succession.

"One to grow on," he said, smacking his hand down again.

"One for good luck."

SMACK!

"And one just in case!"

Itachi was now crying fully, his eyes red and puffy.

Kisame sighed and picked the sobbing teen up, pulling him to close, drooping his red, hot and sore bottom in-between his own legs.

"I'm s-sorry Ki-Kisame," Itachi cried, wiping his tears away as fast as they came.

"It's alright, naughty weasel," Kisame added with a smile, "You're forgiven."

Itachi's lip quivered, but he didn't have enough fight left in him to argue to tell him to not call him that.

Kisame patted the raven's head, sighing.

"Can.. Can w-we wait to go back," Itachi sniffled after a few moments.

"Of course, Itachi."

"C…Can I ask a strange q-question..?"

"Hm?"

He paused…

"Can I… g-go sit in the pond?"


End file.
